Troyella Story
by chocolatesweetiex3
Summary: Top of the first chap tells it all! Rating T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, Gabriella and Troy hate each other [[Well, actually Troy secretly has feelings for her, but keeps it a secret, by pretending to hate her]]. But when they meet in the chat room [[not knowing they're talking with their enemy's]], chemistry develops between them.**_

**This chapter is just to introduce you to the story, and characters.**

_Characters full names *I made up middle names*:_

_Gabriella Anne Montez Hudgens_

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Sharpay York Evans_

_Ryan Thomas Evans_

_Chad Hamburg Danforth_

_Taylor Peyton McKessie_

_Kelsi Jessi Nielsen_

_Jason Dave Cross_

_Martha Annabelle Cox_

_Zeke Lewis Baylor_

_Special characters:_

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

_Zachary David Alexander Efron_

_Stella Teodora Hudgens_

_Ashley Michelle Tisdale_

_Gabriella's nicknames for everybody [[SHE CALLS ALL THE GIRLS HUN TOO]]_

_Troy: [[In the start:]] Lunk head basketball man, ass, idiot, [[After chemistry forms between them:]] babe, Wildcat, baby, lover-boy, hottie, Troysie_

_Sharpay: Shar, Puppy [[Because of her name]]_

_Ryan: Ry_

_Chad: Hamburger [[Because of his middle name, and because he's always hungry]] Big bro [[because he's like her big bro in the end]]_

_Taylor: Tay Tay, Future President [[Because she hopes to be the President one day]]_

_Kelsi: Kels, Piano babe_

_Jason: Jay, Jas_

_Martha: Dancah _

_Zeke: Cooker guy, chef, dude_

_Vanessa: Nes, Nessa, Van, Vannie, Baby V, V, dudette, sistah, sis_

_Zac: dude, Zacsta, Zac Attack_

_Stella: Stell, Stellie, babe [[not gay!]], sistah, sis, dudette, Baby S_

_Troy's nicknames for everybody [[HE CALLS ALL THE GUYS DUDE]]_

_Gabriella: [[in the start to her thru hidden feelings]] dummy, posh-ass, stupid [[after chemistry developes]] baby, babe, Gabi, Gabster, my baby, my Gab._

_Sharpay: Girl, lil sis [[cuz she's like his little sister]]_

_Ryan: Evans, R-Man_

_Chad: Eater, C-Man_

_Taylor: TPMK [[her initials]]_

_Kelsi: Playmaker_

_Jason: J-Man_

_Martha: Marth, Dancing Queen, hip hop babe_

_Zeke: Z-Man_

_[[When he becomes regulars with the special characters when he and Gabby finally find love]]_

_Vanessa: V, V-girl_

_Zac: Z-Man_

_Stella: Baby Gurl, Stellz_

_Everybody else's nicknames for everybody [[everybody in East High, that is]]:_

_Gabriella: hottie, Gabi, Brie, Gabbana [[I don't know why]]_

_Troy: B-ball man, dude, Hoops [[from HSM3]]_

_Sharpay: Shar_

_Ryan: Tom, Evans_

_Chad: Hoop-man, hunger_

_Taylor: Ms. President, Tay_

_Kelsi: Kels, Jess_

_Jason: J-Man, J_

_Martha: Belle, Hip-Hoppah_

_Zeke: Lew, pastry, man_

_Everybody's nickname for the special characters, after it comes out that Vanessa is Gabriella's sister and stuff:_

_Vanessa: V, Gabi's sister, Baby V_

_Zac: Hottie [[girls]], Za-Man [[guys]], Gabi's sister's boyfriend_

_Stella: Stellz, Gabi's lil sis_

Other things:

The characters…

I don't own any of them! I just made up the middle names, and nicknames! And they one's that will come that you don't recognize are made up! The one's that you DO recognize are copyright of Peter Barsocchini/Disney!

East High…

I didn't make up East High! It is a real school"

Wildcats…

I did not make the, up, or anyone in them either!

List of Couples…

Troyella

Zanessa

Zekepay

Chaylor

Keson

Myan

THXX! Chapter 2 [[1]] coming soon!


	2. The Chat room part 1

_**Ok, about Gabriella:**_

_**16, gorgeous, head cheerleader at East High, fave movie is Bandslam (I know Bandslam hasn't come out yet in the real world), chat room name: Bandslamahxx3. Can't stand Troy Bolton.**_

_**About Troy:**_

_**16, total hottie [[/heartthrob]], player, Wildcats co-captain, fave movie is 17 Again (I know that hasn't come out either) chat room name: B-ballplayah**_

-At school-

"W-I-L-D! WILDCATS! W-I-L-D! WILDCATS! EAST HIGH BOYS, YEA, LETS MAKE SOME NOISE! W-I-L-D! WILDCATS! The cheerleaders were practicing after school.

With Gabriella at home:

She logs on to the chat room.

Pop-up: _B-ballplayah has invited you to a private chat. Accept. Reject_. She accepts it.

**Bandslamahxx3 has accepted.**

**Bandslamahxx3 has joined the chat.**

_Bandslamahxx3: Hey! How r u?_

_B-ballplayah: Good. U?_

_Bandslamahxx3: Mm... Ok. So what school does u go 2?_

_B-ballplayah: Ohh… East High. It's this school in Albuquerque._

_Bandslamahxx3: REALLY? Me too! I'm the hot cheerleading captain, Gabriella Montez, but call me Gabby. U don't have to tell me who u r, as long as ur not Troy Bolton, I hate him._

Troy's heart starts beating. OMG, that's Gabby. The girl who hates me, but I love her.

_B-ballplayah:-lies- No, I'm not Troy. _

_Bandslamahxx3: Cool, wait a min, I wanna check ur prof. BRB._

**Bandslamahxx3 is away**

Gabriella goes to his profile.

_B-ballplayah_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hobbies: B-ball._

_Status: Taken._

**Bandslamahxx3 is back**

_Bandslamahxx3: Hey again. Can I invite my friends Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron? U no, Nessa is in Bandslam, and Zac is in 17 Again._

_B-ballplayah:-Shocked- You KNOW Zanessa?_

_Bandslamahxx3: Ohkay, don't tell anyone but my full name iz… Okay, it'z Gabriella Anne Montez Hudgens. Baby V is my big sis, and of course I know my sis's boyfriend. Plus, Stella is my lil sis, the sister of Ness that the press knows about. Want proof? I can send u a pic of Nessa. Wait._

**Bandslamahxx3 has added a picture**

_B-ballplayah: OMG, I never thought Vanessa Anne Hudgens would be the sister of someone in our school._

_Bandslamahxx3: Yea… So can I invite V?_

_B-ballplayah: Sure!_

**XilysdfmgabandstelxX has entred the conversation**

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Hey Gabi!! Sorry, Zac couldn't come, u should know by now that he's promoting 17 Again, u bonker___

_Bandslamahxx3: Well, it's not like being in NY promoting Bandslam is keeping YOU from entering this chat._

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Ok, ok, u have ur point._

Troy is just sitting there, staring at the screen.

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: So, who's this guy, B-ballplayah?_

_Bandslamahxx3: He's someone that goes to my school… What was ur name?_

_B-ballplayah: Umm…-lies- Chad Danforth…_

_Bandslamahxx3: Oh shit, you're not that friend of that ass Troy?_

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Gabriella Anne Montez Hudgens! Why are you such a bitch to everyone who even knows Troy?_

_Bandslamahxx3: Well sorry, that I'm not that friendly with that bastard____._

"Nice to know what she thinks of me," Troy thought to himself.

Ok, so that was the official first chapter of my Troyella serie! Part 2 of this Chat room thing coming soon!

xoxo

chocolatesweetiex3 // zanessaistrueforevah [[on youtube!]]


	3. The Chat Room Part 2 Chapter 3

Previously:

Vanessa had joined the conversation, and Troy had lied to Gabriella saying he was Chad Danforth. The last chapter ended like this:

_Bandslamahxx3: Well, sorry I'm not exactly friendly with that bastard!_

"Nice to know what you think of me," Troy had thought.

Chapter Two:

The Chat Room part 2

_B-ballplayah: Umm... yeah, -lies again-, I don't actually like him either._

_Bandslamahxx3: Really? We have sth in common!_

**XilysdfmgabandstelX has just invited Zac87 to the conversation.**

_Bandslamahxx3: Hey! What did u do that for? I thought he was promoting 17 Again!_

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Well, hello! You're conversation I getting a bit boring you know! And, he might be home._

_Zac87: Hey babe, Gabi!! Wait… who's B-ballplayah???????_

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Oh just some boyfriend of Gabi's…_

_Bandslamahxx3: He's not my boyfriend! And anyway, hey Zac Attack!_

_Zac87: Yay duz this mean I'm not the only guy in the convo?_

_B-ballplayah: Yup, dude, I'm a guy, and u is awesome in 17 Again!_

_Zac87: Cool… _

**Baby*S has entered the conversation.**

_Bandslamahxx3: Stella! Is that you?_

_Baby*S: Yup, who else?_

_Bandslamahxx3: You're too young to have an account here!_

_Baby*S: Too bad._

_B-ballplayah:-frustrated that Stella, Zac and Vanessa entered the conversation- Uh, I gotta go._

**B-ballplayah has logged off.**

_Bandslamahxx3: Thxx a lot, u scared him off. Latah._

**Bandslamahxx3 has logged off**

**Baby*S has logged off.**

_Zac87: I gtg too, it's 1 am here._

_XilysdfmgabandstelX: Yeah, I'm going shopping with Ash. *Pecks with you* Bye babe!_

**XilysdfmgabandstelX has logged off.**

**Zac87 has logged off.**

**Bandslamahxx3 has invited B-ballplayah to the conversation.**

_Bandslamahxx3: Yo =DDD. Don't worry, V is shopping with Ashley, and Stella is at her friend, Carolyn's house. Soz about them._

_B-ballplayah: S'ok, I guess. Uh, do you have a hotmail?_

_Bandslamahxx3: caligurl_ [[A/N I HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT IS REAL!!]]_

_B-ballplayah: Okay, log on. I need to show you sth._

**Bandslmahxx3 has left the conversation.**

**B-ballplayah has left the conversation.**

_Gabi_1993: Hi, so what was it you wanted to tell me?_

_Try_Me: Uh-suddenly chickens out- Nothing._

_Gabi_1993: Oh, 'kay then. Sorry, have to go, Vanessa's coming home and I gotta go to the airport. Bye. *Logs off*_

_Try_Me: *To himself* I'm Troy._

Next day when Gabriella logs on hotmail, she finds out Troy's mistake… Did he not remember that it would go onto an offline message?

_You have received an offline message:_

_Try_Me: I'm Troy._

Hey guys, did you like it? I'm sorry it was so short and crappy x]. In the next one there is going to be less online chatting and more real life =). Bye,

xxx


End file.
